A memristor crossbar array may be used to process dot-product operations on signals. The crossbar array may be placed between a digital-to-analog convertor (DAC) used to convert digital numbers to analog input signals and an analog-to-digital convertor (ADC) used to read the output signals and convert the output signals to digital result values.